Techno Terror
by Tailzkipzigona
Summary: Danny's here with a familiar freind in this chapter read to find out who


**Danny's familiar cousin**

Tailz: Dan's here with a very familiar friend.

Danny: yep but you should have a; ready guessed by know it's so obvious but if you haven't guessed you'll find out in less than a minuet if you read on.

Tailz: so let's go were wasting valuable seconds come on read the minuets almost up!

Emma is one of my characters that I added to help Danny she has long blond hair which was tied back with a bobble and wore a white top with a black jacket, with black trousers. To find out about her story you'll have to read my other story 'New character new problems' to find out more about her.

Ok most of this first chapter is like this because they are on email and it's easer to se out like this.

Danny, Emma and Timmy Turner were talking in MSN about nothing Important, to start with.

_Tailz: there's something you need to know for this story and that is this, It's ok for ghosts to know about fairies because they are classed as magical creatures too even though they don't have magic powers._

Emma: Oookay, weird.

Danny: what?

Emma: I just received a message from Sponge Bob how did he get my address

Timmy: weird

Cosmo: it was me I just love the big pineapple.

Emma: so what reference does that have to me?

Wanda: none this is Cosmo were talking about.

Emma: good point

Danny: so Timmy you still coming this Easter holiday?

Timmy: yep, it's going to be cool with all that ghost fighting.

Emma: yea if you're watching.

Timmy: I can still help with my fairies.

Danny: good point it should make it way easer, ay Emma!

There was no reply

Timmy: hey where'd she go?

Danny: know idea

Emma: sorry about that guys but I had to check this out.

Danny: check what out?

Emma: Danny you do realise your name is posted up as **my cousin Timmy turner has fairy god parents** **I.D.E.T **

Timmy: WHAT! She's right

Danny: I'm sorry I seriously didn't know honest

Timmy: Danny I thought I could trust you!

Danny: I'm sorry seriously didn't realise, I can just delete it.

Wanda: noooooooo! What ever you do don't delete!

Emma/Danny: why?

Wanda: (Wanda starts going all frantic) Because in fairy world I.D.E.T is taken literally, so if that massage is destroyed it sends out a blast of magic and everyone immediately knows we exist because I.D.E.T makes true. As it is know now one will believe us because they have a choice whether believe it no as its still there with the I.D.E.T so isn't true.

Timmy: Wanda…

Wanda: what?

Timmy: don't forget to breath

Wanda: very funny

Emma: by the way there's more bad news!

Timmy/Danny: what

Emma: you've also posted out our conversation to everyone on your MSN

Timmy: What oh my god who's doing this to us.

Danny. It's not me I swear, I turned it of when I logged on.

Timmy: I don't believe it.

Emma: well I do, why would Danny do something like that?

Timmy: well……

Danny: I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Emma: exactly

Danny: I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Emma: hey I just found out it was Crocker. We have to stop talking he's hacking into Danny's system and activating everything.

Timmy: aahhhh

Danny: well sort this out on tomorrow when Timmy comes, bye.

Timmy: tomorrow tomorrow!

Emma: it's the best we can do, see ya.

Timmy: tomorrow!

000000000000000000

It was Sunday and Timmy had already arrived, so all three were up in Danny's room "do you have pie?" Cosmo asked "no we don't have pie" Danny replied sighing and rolling his eyes at Cosmo "oh well that's ok I'll help my self" and lifted his wand and made a pie appear then scoffed it all in one.

"Moving swiftly on, what are we going to do about this?" Danny asked pointing in the direction of the computer, which Cosmo was conveniently hovering in front of "I don't know what to do about the stupid message" Cosmo replied back "who says he was talking about the computer" Emma replied with a sly grin, Timmy and Danny chuckled "I don't get it" Cosmo scratched his head trying to think what she meant,

Then Wanda stepped in "right that's enough we have really big problem to sort out here!" there was a pause as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, then at Cosmo who had gone pale "wow Cosmo I think you'd better stop thinking about what I said you look like your going to make your self ill" Emma advised Cosmo "no it's not that it's every so often I feel really dizzy" he clutched his head Timmy looked at Wanda "what about you?" he asked her "I feel it to, but I think it's because people half know about our existence our magic's fading, I'm afraid were only limited on the amount of wishes we can make!" she looked at her wand then Emma asked "oh yea how many exactly?" Wanda stopped looking at her wand and looked at the floor "three" Timmy was astounded

"What only three how can we get the massage to go away?" Timmy was getting in a serious panic Danny replied "Timmy here's a hint if you haven't tried it yet, I wish the massage never existed with the I.D.E.T"

Timmy's face lit up "right, I wish…" Emma quickly jumped in and covered Timmy's mouth "hold up there Kid if you make that wish it'll still be deleting the massage and there for losing your fairies"

"Well what should we do?" Timmy asked "we'll think of something, I hope" the three of them stood in the room in silence trying to figure out what to do "hey Emma that's not funny" Cosmo shouted at her "wow slow reaction time or what" Cosmo just flew in circles proud of is…triumph I guess.

Tailz: short chapter I know but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens

Danny: yea review review.


End file.
